


Bottom

by Miss_Fallen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Luke, M/M, Percy sorta walks in on gay sex, Top Octavian, basically just an idea dump, like this pairing and felt like writing it, thought I'd share
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:05:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Fallen/pseuds/Miss_Fallen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy walks in on an unlikely couple. But after thinking about it, he really should have seen it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottom

**Author's Note:**

> Like the tags say, this is really just an idea dump. I admit I like this pairing but I just really can't write it. But this came out and I felt like sharing. I hope you like it.

Percy was just walking down the hall in New Rome when he heard something rather akin to a moan. He froze in place and followed the noise until he came to a stop at a room. It was slightly open and he could hear the moaning a lot clearer now. The raven haired teen poked it open and bit more and peered inside.

His jaw dropped.

Inside the room was Luke and Octavian. Luke was bent over a table with his hands gripping the other end of it. His mouth was open as he panted and his eyes were closed.

Behind him, the one ramming into him, was Octavian. Octavian was using one hand to keep Luke’s hips in place with bruising force while his other hand was beneath Luke’s body pumping his dick in time with his thrusts.

Percy closed his jaw and made as little noise as possible while closing the door. He pulled a note out of his pocket and took out riptide. He took off the cap and put in back on the hilt and it shrunk back down to a pen with the writing part exposed. He wrote a quick ‘do not disturb’ on it and slipped it onto the nameplate on the door. Changing the sword around again and putting his hands in his pockets, Percy walked away like he hadn’t seen anything.

He thought about it for a little and realized he was half-expecting this. It wasn’t too surprising really, it just took seeing them together to realize how many signs he had missed. It made him wonder if the others knew about the two blondes. Oh well, he wasn’t going to bring it up and ruin the privacy the two seemed to want.

 

Later that day Percy and Luke were alone on the deck of the Argo II on watch duty. Well Luke was, Percy just wanted to be out. And something else.

“So you’re the bottom huh.”

Luke let out a sound of surprise, “What?”

“You bottom for Octavian. I honestly should have seen it coming, you two look good together.”

“Hold on, how do you know we’re even together?”

“I saw you guys having sex. Ever wonder about that ‘do not disturb’ sign that was in the nameplate holder? That was me.” Luke’s head hit the rail as he groaned. “I don’t plan on telling anyone. Your secret it safe with me. Later Luke.”

Percy left the humiliated blonde and went to his room and fell asleep.


End file.
